


Knights got your tongue

by pashzin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fighting, Knights of Seiros - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashzin/pseuds/pashzin
Summary: Caspar is being unusually quiet, so Linhardt decides to find out why.





	Knights got your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is my contribution to the Caspar-centric discord, Emotional Support Fight Cat, as part of this month's theme "Quiet".

"Caspar is something wrong? You're awfully quiet." Linhardt asked. Caspar furiously shook his head before shoving more food in his mouth.

Earlier that day at the training grounds, Caspar had overheard a few Seiros knights talking not so subtly about his noise level. And Caspar being Caspar, he couldn't ignore it and confronted them. One thing led to another and Caspar found himself agreeing to a bet. If he could go the rest of the day without speaking a word, they would buy him a new pair of silver gauntlets. If he failed though, he would have to be their lackey for a month. Caspar knew it was a stupid bet, but he wasn't going let those jerk knights insult him without doing something.

Linhardt raised his brow at Caspar's strange silence. He attempted to prod for more information, but Caspar was adamant. He got into himself into this mess and didn't want to drag Linhardt into it. Quickly scarfing down the remains of his lunch, Caspar kissed Linhardt goodbye and ran out of the dining hall.

"What has got him so quiet?" Linhardt wondered. Having known him since childhood, he had never seen Caspar this tongue tied. A sore throat never stopped him, and he's even mumbled in his sleep a few times. Deciding to investigate, Linhardt began thinking of all the places Caspar frequented most.

\----

Caspar felt terrible for leaving Linhardt like that, but he needed to prove those knights wrong! Unfortunately he couldn't think of where he could go that would be easy to remain silent. A recent outburst got him suspended from the library for week, and everywhere else was bustling with people. Eventually he decided to wonder around the monastery in hopes it would bore him to sleep.

Passing by the Knight’s hall, Caspar overheard a conversation he couldn’t ignore. The voices were that of the knights from earlier and a younger looking trainee.

”You can’t just take my steel sword!”

”Us experienced knights need the better weapons. A beginner like you should just stick to the wooden swords.” 

Hiding behind the corner, Caspar clenched his fists together as the knights walked away laughing.

_”Argh! I can’t let those jerks get away with this!” _He thought before going after them, unaware of a familiar green haired person distantly following behind.

Arriving at the training grounds, Caspar waited for them to be alone before immediately shouting,

“HEY!” 

The knights turned around, “What happened to keeping quiet?” “Giving up on our bet already?”

"Screw the bet! That sword doesn’t belong to you!” They could badmouth him all they wanted, but he wasn't going to let them get away with thievery.

"What are you going to do? Fight us for it?" The knight asked mockingly.

"That's right!" Caspar shouted, "I'll take all three of you at once!" 

Those were words he quickly regretted though. Armed with only training gauntlets, Caspar could barely keep his footing as all three knights swung at him simultaneously. He attempted to take advantage of his lower height and aim for their knees, but it was futile. The knights were stronger and more experienced, such tactic was child's play. Unable to match their speed, he took a direct blow to the face and flew hard into the ground.

"Where'd that 'tough guy' act go?" The knights laughed. Dizzy from the knock back, Caspar struggled to stand up, his left eye bruised shut. Before they could take another swing a shot of magic fired between them, causing the knights to fumble back.

They turned to see Linhardt standing at the entrance, a faint trail of smoke fuming from his hand. "Three against one? Not very chivalrous of you all."

"You best stay out of this," one of the knights began, "we won't hold back against anyone who picks a fight with the knights of Seiros."

"Oh really now?" he scowled, "Because if I'm not mistaken, you three picked a fight with Caspar this morning."

A tinge of panic ran down Caspar's spine as the knights approached Linhardt, he never wanted to involve him in his mess. Still winded from the punch, he barely managed to shout "Lin run! You don't have to fight!", but Linhardt stood his ground.

"It's his fault for running his mouth all the time. We just want some peace and quiet when we train-"

"Peace and quiet?" Linhardt interrupted. "I've heard more noise spewed from you three than anyone else at the monastery."

"If you're not going to stand down, we'll just have to teach you a lesson too!" Back in formation, the knights readied their weapons and charged.

With a swift movement Linhardt cast a thin shock wave that whipped the knights' weapons from their hands, and confidence from their minds.

"Caspar may be loud, but he never intentionally tries to bother anyone. You could have simply asked him to quiet down instead of starting this ridiculous bet." The knights began backing away as Linhardt stepped closer.

"And so what if he talks a lot?" Dark miasma continued swirling from his palms. "At least what he says is better than the filth that runs from your mouths." The knights gulped. Even Caspar gulped. Linhardt was the Black Eagles' healer, when he learn a spell like that? When did he learn to talk like that? Did Hubert teach him?? Questions spun through Caspar's mind as Linhardt took yet another step closer towards the knights.

"Let's get this over with!" Focusing his magic, he rotated around quickly, launching a concentrated blast that slammed all three knights to the wall.

"Anymore complaints?" He asked curtly.

Fearfully shaking their heads,the knights scurried away as Caspar made a mental note to never anger his boyfriend. Taking a calming breath, Linhardt walked back over to him. "That should keep them quiet for a while. Are you alright Caspar?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He said as Linhardt helped him to a bench. Caspar watched as he assessed his injuries before beginning to heal him. He let out a pleasant murmur as soothing white light poured from Linhardt's hands.

"So you....don't find me too loud?" He blurted nervously.

"After all this time, do you really think I find you too loud?" Linhardt patiently asked, hovering his hands over another bruise.

Caspar glanced at the still burning scorch marks on the floor before shaking his head.

"Exactly." Linhardt smiled. "So about this whole thing,"

"I know, I know" Caspar sighed, "stop picking fights..."

"Well that and," Linhardt gently squeezed Caspar's hands. "Please don't ever be this quiet again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
